Reunited
by Hinny-Always
Summary: This is one of the many ways Harry and Ginny could have been reunited after the war. But add in a bout of jealousy and a quarter veela and get an angered Ginny.


**A/N: I had this idea when I thought about the Weasley women temper, and about Harry trying to get a rise out of Ginny. I like them to fight and then make up. But I will tell you; this story is not exactly like that. I started the story with the intention of harry trying to get the rise out of Ginny, and it ended as something different. This is a bit ooc. Anyway read the story and tell me how you feel.**

**Reunited**

It had been about a few months since the war had ended. Things were slowly fixing up themselves. Hogwarts was still under repair. Even though the repair was done by magic, dark magic had made some severe damage to the castle. St. mungo's had a pretty heavy job treating the patients these days. Even though the war was over and lives were happy, there always was a mark of what had happened.

In the Weasley household things were not as bad as anyone would expect it to be. Everyone still mourned over Fred's loss, but they tried to get over the fact and tried to be happy, especially George. Because they all knew that it was what Fred would have wanted- happiness. But Percy still blamed himself. He couldn't meet George in the eye. But George had already forgiven him. In fact he was almost back to his own self. _Almost_, because any joke he made without Fred would always be incomplete. Charlie had returned to Romania, it was like he was in love with Dragons. George already had a bet with Lee that Charlie was going to stay with the dragons and not with a wife. Bill was there in the burrow too, with Fleur and to Ginny's annoyance Gabrielle too. Now the burrow consisted of Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Percy, George and Ginny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone to Australia in search of Hermione's parents. It had been over a week and they received only a letter saying that they were safe and their memories brought back and they would move back to England in a few days.

Ever since Ron and Hermione had got together, Harry was a bit of an outcast. Not that they minded his company but he wanted to give them some alone time and sort out some things on their own.

On the other hand Harry was a bit nervous to talk to Ginny about their relationship. Ever since the war ended he wanted nothing more than to stay with her, talk to her, hold her hands and- kiss her. Anyone would think that he defeated Voldemort, and then Ginny would be a piece of cake for him. But no, any Weasley woman's temper could make a wandless Voldemort hide in a corner. But that was what Harry liked the most; her temper. He always liked to get a rise out of her. Her face would contort in anger and would become as red as her hair. And her eyes, oh her brown eyes! The way they would glare back at him. Back in his sixth year, during those long walks in the grounds, he would talk about things that would get the hell out of her just to look at her face. And the constant topic would be about other girls- for instance Romilda Vane.

* * *

Ginny was in her room at the burrow. She just sat cross-legged on her bed and stared at the wall. Enough was enough for her. It had been months after the war and everything was quite safe and still…. Still he didn't talk much with her. The most he spoke with her was about her sixth-year at school, and other times the prat spent time staring into spaces and thinking everything was his fault. Anyone would think he was being noble, but for her he was being a prat, an idiot, a stupid, a moron, a crack, a mental and- and a specky scrawny git. She thought she had given him enough time and space to get over it. Not once, not once did he try to talk about their relationship or anything like those old times when they had a lot of laughs. How much she missed being like that with him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated back to the burrow. Her parents were at their old house settling down. They all thought that they would return to the burrow and give the Grangers some free time.

There was some loud noise going on in the living room and as soon as he entered it he realised the source of commotion. Teddy was in the centre of the hall and was trying to change his hair colour. As soon as he spotted Harry, he crawled to him and tugged at his pants. Harry picked him up and Teddy changed his hair colour to jet black and started clapping and shouted, "Aawee, Aawee." Harry loved Teddy to bits. He absolutely adored his godson. He ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead and sat on the couch next to Andromeda. Ron and Hermione just spoke with everyone and went up to Ron's room without another word. Harry smiled to himself.

Ginny sat in the room staring into nothingness until she heard it. She knew Teddy was at the burrow and everyone was in the living room, but she was in no mood to go there. She had heard it, "Aawee." She knew he was probably there and in mere minutes she heard the thumping of stairs and sure enough, she saw Ron and Hermione proceed towards Ron's room.

'Wow great!' she thought dryly. 'These took seven years to get together but that prat now won't even come and talk with me.' She decided she herself would go and talk to him. She got up and went down and sure enough she saw a messy haired person sitting there. There was a spot right next to Harry. The only place on the couch next to him. She thought if she would just go and sit there, she could have a nice little chat with him. Well she was almost there and- tada! Look who decided to sit next to him, none other than our mini Fleur 'Gabrielle'. No doubt she still had a crush on him and she was about 13 now. 13! For crying out loud but still she had the veela charm on her. And this was enough for Ginny to lose her temper. Not only was she sitting next to him but kind of- wait a minute! Did she just touch his arm and- and are they both laughing together about something. Oh! This was it! Anyone, anyone but Gabrielle. NO! No one except her. It had to be only Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter not anyone and Harry Potter.

She finally said sweetly, "Gabrielle, can you please go and get me a glass of water." Harry looked at Ginny. Wait! Did he just see that expression on her face. The red, angry, fiery Ginny Weasley? It took him only seconds to realise the reason. Of course; Gabrielle! 'I am going to have a nice time' he thought.

"Come on Ginny it's only a short walk, you can go and get it yourself, besides we are talking something here."

That was it. That was the breaking point. Now she just had to do her signature bat-bogey hex! On whom? On him of course. But did she? NO. Not in front of her whole family and Andromeda. Absolutely not. But she would deal with him later; for sure.

Harry smiled to himself. This was what he had wanted. To get a rise out of her. This would do it. He loved her. Probably more than anything in his life.

It was around dinner time when everyone sat for the dinner in the backyard. The moon was high and there was cool breeze. Ginny sat with Hermione on one side and Angelina on the other. She and George had been dating and she was more than welcome in their family. Right opposite to Ginny sat- oh guess who! Mr Harry Potter. And right next to him- well who else? Miss- I- am- a- part- veela Gabrielle.

She couldn't take it. She had had enough of it. She almost lost her appetite. Hermione had been observing the whole situation. She decided to watch the whole thing and decided to interrupt as less as possible. She knew Harry had eyes only on Ginny. George noticed this too. He wanted to have a bit of fun too… but he was on his sister's side. If Harry wanted some fun, he was going to get some.

Harry was talking to Gabrielle. Well- they were laughing more and talking less. Ginny just wanted to puke there. She started mashing her food harder.

Harry was noticing her every move. He had a very good time watching her like this. He was being more close to Gabrielle than necessary. At times he would just pretend to stare at her and when Ginny got near them, he would tell loudly, "You know Gab, I just hope you were a bit older." As soon as Ginny heard this she felt like kicking something. Now he had a nickname too? Gab? Ewwww… And what does he mean she was a bit older? Oh just let me get him on his own sometime.

Ginny couldn't eat properly now was the time for desperate measures- but what? She almost banged her head on the table. She almost banged her head on the table and then- "Ginny are you meeting Dean tomorrow?" Harry almost broke the glass of water he was holding and choked. Ginny looked at George and he winked; catching on Ginny said, "Oh yes George, the same place, same time; Like every day." Harry looked like he would throw something. Many people were oblivious to what was happening. But Ron the idiot, butted in, "What? Are you going out with him again?"

Ginny answered immediately, "Yes Ron, kind of. We have just started." Harry's expression was mind-blowing. It was as if he was just hit on the head by an invisible bludger. Now who had the upper hand? Ginny of course!

Then Ron spoke once again, "You can't go out with him, you already broke up once."

"Oh Ron! We thought we would give it a try. Whatever happened was nearly two years ago."

"But still you can't be serious! You can go with _anyone else _you know." He said hinting towards Harry.

"You know she is over 17, she can do whatever she wants." Said Hermione.

"Keep quite Hermione. Ron is right you know. She can't go out with Dean as she has already split up with him and that means they don't work out." Harry blurted out.

This bought a small smile to Ginny's lips. But she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Hmm… may be you are right Harry. May be I shouldn't go out with him after all." Harry's smile widened. "But then with whom should I go out with? I don't want to stay single you see. So… I was wondering…." Now he seemed nervous. 'Please take my name' he thought. And then-

"How about Jimmy Peakes? He is a nice guy. He is in my year." Harry's smile faltered. Ginny looked serious. Oh no! What had he done? If only he had been a bit quicker, he wouldn't have lost her. Lost her? No way was he going to lose her.

"You can't go out with Peakes."

"And why would that be?" she retorted.

"He is not a nice guy and besides he already has a girlfriend." he lied.

"Last time I checked he didn't have one you see… So I am going to ask him out."

"No you wouldn't."

"And why would that be?"

"Because…. I don't want you to!" he stood up.

"And why would you not want me to?" she too stood up.

Now everyone's attention was on them.

"I don't want to you to be with him because I am in love with you and I don't want you to be with anyone else but me." He said possessively.

Ok now he sounded stupid, in front of her whole family. He nearly banged his head. Why was his confessions to Ginny always happened in a room full of people?

Every head was turned in his direction, some glaring, some giggling, some dumbstruck and some awestruck.

Then Arthur cleared his voice and said, "I think you both need some alone time." Ginny turned her back and ran towards her house. Harry tried to keep up with her. She wouldn't show him her face. She was blushing furiously. Once she reached her room, she went and shut the door and sat by the door. Harry stood on other side of the door.

"Oh Gin. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to tell it in front of your whole family like that. I was going to tell you about all this later today. I swear."

"Oh you wanted to talk to me about- let me guess- _Gabrielle?_

"Oh no Ginny! Really no. I was only trying to get a rise out of you. I've only loved you and still love only you. I will love only you forever. No one, not a veela or anything can make me change my feelings towards you. I had feelings for you since the first time I saw you. But I was too dense to realise it. And when I did- it was late. I know I have been a prat for most of the time. And I broke up with you, the reason being your safety; not that you can't look after yourself. But I didn't want you any trouble. Trust me Ginny you were my only thought when I was away for a year. You were- you were my last thought when I closed my eyes in front of Voldemort."

Now she was crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door and ran straight into his waiting arms. She hugged him tightly. She feared she might lose him again. She was reluctant to let go of him, but then he said,  
"Ginny- I am suffocating."

That only made her hit him. Hard. Then she sobbed. Whatever she did, he waited for her to talk first. "I'm sorry." She said. He tilted her chin upwards with his finger and looked into her eyes, "I am not seeing anyone, and I waited for you for so long and yes. I love you and only you."

Then she kissed him. He kissed her back softly. He wouldn't let go of her any sooner. Not now, not when they had just confessed their feelings to each other. Not when he was so happy. Not when nothing in the world could stop him-

"Ahem" They broke apart to see their whole family looking up at them. Then Ron said, "Normally I would have gone mad at what happened here. But after listening to what you both confessed to each other, I am alright with this."

"Same opinion." said George. And almost everybody agreed and hugged them both. Almost everyone except poor Gabrielle, she had been used as bait.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I had **_**written**_** this a long time ago. I revised only a few parts. Reviews are welcome. Please do review. It makes me feel good. Constructive criticisms are welcome. And review please.**


End file.
